plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold coin
For other uses, see Coins (disambiguation). Gold coins are currency items that are worth $50 each ($5 in free version). The gold coin is first seen in Level 2-1 in Plants vs. Zombies, along with silver coins, and possibly diamonds. It is awarded to the player in a money bag, a trophy, or by killing zombies. It is also found in the Zen Garden when the player uses fertilizer, bug spray, or plays music to a plant. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, it is worth $100. It is no longer found in a money bag or given from lawn mowers and the player gets silver coins instead. How to get them :See Money guide for more methods. *Killing zombies. *For unused Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners, and Roof Cleaners at the end of a level. *For using fertilizer, phonograph, or Bug Spray on a plant when they ask. *For completing a mini-game, Puzzle, or Survival level for the second time (except for Endless levels). *Occasionally on Vasebreaker Endless and I, Zombie Endless. *Drops rarely when eating a brain in I, Zombie. *Drops rarely when destroying graves using a Grave Buster (only in Plants vs. Zombies). *Often awarded in a money bag after finishing a level. (Chinese version only) *The Special St. Paddy's Day Piñata Party will give gold coins for killing Leprechaun Imps. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Coin gold dollar.png|A gold coin Gold iPad.png|A gold coin in the iOS/Android versions ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' pvz2goldcoin.png|A gold coin 10 coins.png|The coins given from the money bag in the Chinese version Free coins photo.jpeg|Free coins sign Free_coins_photo2.png|Free coins sign (during the 2.7 update only) Pvz1 money bag in pvz2.png|1500 coins reward 3600 coins reward.png|3500 coins reward Coins.png|An ad with Zombie Parrot and three golden coins Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Like many items in Plants vs. Zombies, it resembles the coins from Insaniquarium. ** However, this does not apply to the coins in the iOS versions, due to different stylings. ** The iOS and the Android versions have a sun image in the coin. *Despite being made out of gold, it is not worth more than $100. *In Plants vs. Zombies FREE, the value of this coin changed from 50 to 5, like other money values. However, the items in the shop are decreased in price, so this isn't a concern. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Gold coins and silver coins now have Crazy Dave's face on it. *In Ancient Egypt - Day 3, Penny gives the player 5 gold coins, but they earn a value of $1000 rather than $500, probably just to show how the player can buy Plant Food with coins. *It will glow brighter, so the player can notice it easier. See also *Money *Silver coin *Diamond *Money bag *Gem Category:Money Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items